Nathan and his Father
by oddity94
Summary: Set when Nathan is in middle school. Total SMUT


Dad wasn't coming home till later on during the day and Mom was at grandma's so I decided that I was going to jerk off naked while watching some gay porn. All was going damn fine until Dad came in and surprised me in the act ... then things got better.

He surprised me mid-wank. Both of us were silent and stood still.

Suddenly he came forward and turned the porn off, bent down to where I was on the couch and grabbed my hand so that it was smashed against his dick.

"You like cock son? Well let me show you a REAL one" He said roughly. He ripped of his shirt, showing off his well toned body and quickly unzipped his pants and took off his briefs.

What stood before me was the most glorious cock I had ever seen. Huge, probably bigger than even mine. It was fully erect and large as well as fucking long. It didn't take long for him to stand directly in front of me so that I was face to cock with him.

"Blow me" Dad ordered.

Without hesitation, I complied.

I bobbed my head up and down his 9 inch shaft, enjoying the taste of his wet cock reaching all the way to the back of my throat. I slicked my tongue over every single inch possible, unable to resist his huge pulsating dick. Dad started pumping faster and faster, grabbing my head and pushing me down on his manhood, his hand clutching my hair tightly, leaving me gasping for air.

"You like that don't you son" he whispered "You little cock slut"

Fuck drunk, I looked up to his beautiful rugged face, dazed by his sculpted and muscular body complete with rock hard abs. His arms were flexing as he pushed my head down his shaft.

"I want your ass boy" He grunted, removing his manhood from my mouth. I was only momentarily disheartened. He quickly pinned me to my stomach and slammed himself on top of me, his entire body thrusting up against mine. I could feel his cock sliding between my but cheeks, yearning to fuck me.

"Who's your daddy now?" He laughed. Without hesitation, he thrusted his cock inside of me, his arms pinning my entire body to the ground so that I couldn't move. I felt nothing but pleasure as his shaft drilled into my ass, filling my hole with nothing but pure joy. He pumped without hesitation in and out of me, gripping me hard.

"Ahh fuck me harder dad!" I shouted, filled with ecstasy.

"Shut up you little cum slut" He growled, putting his hand over my mouth so that my pleasure was muffled.

"Take it all in boy, I can go all night If I have to" He slammed harder and faster into me, his shaft forcing itself into my virgin hole.

"God you're so tight" He grunted. His arms were flexing, showing his bulging muscles and the veins going up and down his arms. Then he grabbed hold of my cock as he reached under me, pumping it quickly with his strong arms. The pleasure was so incredible I couldn't think straight. He was sweating all over, his body glistening, and so was I for that matter.

"Take my cock up your little ass son" He said in a husky tone. "I want you to remember this moment for the rest of your life"

The searing pain i felt in my ass was compensated by the pleasure I got as he hit my prostate repeatedly, his huge manhood making me moan into his hand. He was sucking at my neck as he grabbed my ass with one hand and stroked my cock with the other, while pinning me down with his muscular body.

"God, fuck yeah" He was shouting. He removed himself from my ass and made it so that he was sitting on my chess. His cock was dangling in my face, teasing me immensely.

"You want it?"

"Yes daddy"

A smile reached his face. Quickly, he forced himself inside my mouth again. I was deep throating and enjoying every minute of it.

"I'm gonna cum" he grunted, pushing himself harder into my mouth, my tongue sliding up and down, swirling around so as to taste every single part of his gigantic cock.

"Ahhhhhhh" Dad came in my mouth, his load spilling through his slit. It came in fast and I tried swallowing as much possible, enjoying at the same time the salty taste. His cum was too much, it came spilling out of my mouth and drippling off my chin, some of it dangling momentarily before dropping all over my chest. I squeezed his dick, trying to get as much as possible into my mouth until it was over. He took his cock out, cleaning it with my face, wiping the rest of the jizz on my cheeks and my nose.

He bent down so he could kiss me, pushing his tongue down my throat, as he slobbered all over my face, his cum sipping into his own mouth as we smashed our tongues together. He gently licked the come off my face.

"Now it's your turn" he said. Before I even knew it, dad was bobbing his head up my shaft, his mouth caringly kissing the head of my cock and then going all the way to the base. I wasn't able to control myself. Dad went on for a bit more, going up and down my dick, fondling my balls as he sucked.

"I'm ... I... I'm gonna cum" I almost shouted. I forced my dad's head down on my cock and he complied. I came in his mouth and he swallowed every single last drop, slurping every inch to be sure he wouldn't miss out on any of it.

He came up and leaned forward. I opened my mouth invitingly, and he spat all the come down my throat. It was so delicious I was almost going to ask for seconds.

"I think we might have to do this again" He said, towering over me.

Leaving me breathless and naked on the sofa, he got up fully naked and left to take a shower without another word.

"Yeah ... we definitely will" I continued ...


End file.
